National Anthem
by anonymousolitzer
Summary: AU. Olivia and Fitz have been close family friends for as long as they can remember. One night, at the end of the summer, they hook up by accident and everything changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, so welcome and please go easy on me! I've been reading for a while and decided to give writing one a shot! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Hey loser," Olivia called as she walked through the back gate and across the plush green lawn that joined the Pope and Grant Estates. Walking towards the Grant pool deck, Olivia admired the breath-taking ocean and beach view which was less than a hundred feet from the expansive lawn. The calming lull of the ocean and the warmth of the sun were two things she would never tire of. It was a sweltering August day in the Hamptons and Fitz, who was enjoying having time off from his stressful internship at J.P. Morgan, was fast asleep on a pool lounge chair, soaking up the summer sun. Breathing in the salty air, Olivia made her way over to where Fitz was lightly snoring.

"Wake up, Fitzgerald! I'm hooome" sang Olivia, as she leaned down and swatted him with her rolled up _Vogue _magazine. Fitz jolted awake and pushed his aviator sunglasses onto the rim of his blue 'Columbia Rowing' cap. Stretching and unconsciously flexing his chiseled biceps, he stood up to say hello to Olivia.

"I'm sorry, do I know you" Fitz joked as he flashed Olivia a hundred watt smile and stuck his hands into his American flag swim trunk pockets.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny mister. I haven't been gone _that _long" came Olivia's reply as she sassily crossed her arms over her pastel pink and blue beach cover up that landed on her upper thighs. Her hair was in its naturally curly state and cascaded softly over her shoulders.

Olivia had been taking extra credit classes at Oxford in England since the beginning of the summer. Always the over achiever, Olivia packed her course load with foreign policy, comparative politics and pre-law classes, leaving her little to no free time. The dreary, wet, English summer days were spent cooped up in the library at Christ Church college. The little free time that Olivia could find, she explored the classic gothic architecture of the Oxford colleges with her boyfriend Edison, who was also studying abroad and wouldn't be returning home until the following spring. While Olivia thoroughly enjoyed her time in England, and was pleased to have pushed herself to her academic limits, she was happy to be able to have some relaxation and restoration time before returning to Barnard in a few weeks.

"Livvie, you know I'm kidding. Come here, you." Fitz opened his arms invitingly for his best friend, and she immediately stepped into his familiar embrace. Olivia smiled sweetly to herself as she inhaled his comforting scent. "I missed you, bud," she murmured into his warm chest.

"I missed you too, Liv. I didn't think I would, but to be honest, summer isn't the same without you around." Olivia pulled back from Fitz's embrace with an incredulous look on her face.

"Wow, look at you, Fitzy, getting soft and sentimental in my absence, I see. Maybe I should leave more often" she stated with a giggle as she stepped out of his hug completely. Fitz chuckled and laid back down on his lounge chair, replacing his aviators over his eyes and folding his hands behind his head. Olivia pulled off her cover up and adjusted her white bandeau bikini top before sitting in the pool chair next to Fitz's. The white of the bikini was a gorgeous contrast to Olivia's milk chocolate skin and she looked as if she were glowing. Reaching into her beach bag, she retrieved a pair of Chanel sunglasses and a large, wide brimmed sun hat.

"Maybe I should clarify," Fitz started as he looked first towards the ocean and then towards Olivia, "I've missed having someone else to suffer through the weekly Pope - Grant dinners with."

"You ass!" Olivia squealed as she once more twisted her _Vogue, _leaned over and whacked Fitz with the thick magazine. He tried to suppress his laugh as he rubbed his bicep and feigned injury.

The Popes and the Grants had been family friends since before Olivia and Fitz were born. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II, or Big Jerry, as everyone affectionately called him, and Rowan Pope owned and were joint partners of the nation's largest corporate law firm. For as long as Fitz and Olivia could remember, their families had lived next door to one another in both Washington D.C. and the Hamptons. Every year, they took a Pope-Grant family vacation to the Caribbean and once a week, even when Olivia and Fitz couldn't attend because they were away at school, there was Pope-Grant family dinner. From the time they were born, the pair was inseparable. Olivia and Fitz both attended Georgetown Day School, often healthily competing for the number one and two spots in their class. In their senior year of high school, Olivia was accepted early decision to Barnard College of Columbia university and a week later, when Fitz also got into Columbia early decision and found out he would be rowing, their families were elated. The two couldn't imagine going to school and spending crazy weekends and late nights studying without one another, and now they wouldn't have to. Now, as they were about to to begin their junior year, Olivia and Fitz were closer than ever. She went to all of his races, helped him run his successful student government campaign and gave him advice on where to take his girlfriend Mellie for incredible dates. Fitz made sure that Olivia was prepped for her debates and confident for her swim meets and he was always a shoulder to cry on when Olivia and Edison fought.

"So, what have I missed? Fill me in." Olivia asked as she got comfortable and closed her eyes.

"Well, Mellie was here last week. Initially, we had a great time just enjoying each other's company and relaxing on the beach, but then she started to get neurotic about quote "all the thirsty bitches who were trying to steal her man." She didn't want to leave the house and I was miserable. This sounds horrible, but was relieved when she finally went back to the city." Shaking his head, he chuckled to himself.

"Oh man, she's a keeper, Fitz" said Olivia sarcastically. "I still don't understand why you've been with her for almost three years."

Fitz slowly replied, "I don't know… we've talked about this, Liv.. She's hot, she's smart, we have pretty decent sex regularly and she's sweet" he paused and then added "for the most part." They both laughed. "I've thought about ending it, but our relationship is familiar and comfortable; its easy and people are used to us being together" he said with a shrug.

Olivia hummed in agreement. She was all too familiar with comfortable relationships. Olivia and Edison had been together since their junior year at Georgetown Day. Edison was Olivia's first everything - first kiss, first time, first love. However, after years of being together, they were stuck in a routine of meaningless 'I love you, babys", repetitive conversations and hurried, passionless sex.

But, it was comfortable, it was easy, it was constant and they thought they were happy.

They fell into an easy silence, taking the opportunity to listen to the crashing of the waves. After a few minutes, Fitz broke the tranquility.

" So after Mellie left, we had family dinner at your place. As per usual, I got _the conversation_." Olivia groaned loudly and Fitz sat up from his lounge to face her.

"Fitzgerald," Fitz began, imitating Big Jerry's voice, "how long do you intend to keep up this charade with Melanie? You and Olivia are going to be juniors in college this year, don't you think it's time you two started dating?"

Olivia threw her arm over her eyes in an exasperated fashion as she continued in her father's voice, "This Edison boy isn't going very far, Olivia. You and Fitzgerald are meant to be great! You are meant to take over the company and then the White House, _together, as a couple._"

The pair let out a big sigh simultaneously.

"They'll never get it, will they? We've had this drilled into our heads since we were what, five? And after all this time, it still hasn't happened. I'm happy with Edison, you're happy with Mellie. I wish they would just let it go."

Fitz sighed once more before changing the subject. "Tell me about England, Livvie. I wanna hear all about it." A wide, beautiful smile spread across Olivia's face.

They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing by the pool, laughing, joking and exchanging stories about their summers. As the sun began to set, Fitz suggested they clean up and cook dinner together in order to start the planning for their annual end of summer party. Olivia agreed and got up to start gathering her belongings. While she was bent over picking up her bag, Fitz playfully smacked her butt. Olivia yelped in surprise and whipped around, trying to suppress a giggle.

"You better watch it, Grant!" Olivia yelled as she began the walk towards her back yard with an extra sway in her hips.

Fitz watched her leave, grinning from ear to ear. He was elated to have his best friend back.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! The first chapter... please review and let me know what you think/if I should continue! **

**xoxo,**

**T. **

**P.S. Don't worry about Edison and Mellie, they won't be around for too long. Olitz is the endgame! **


	2. Master Chef

**Hi Everyone! Thank you all so much for the overwhelming positive response to this story! Here is the next chapter, but I have to warn you that updates won't always be this speedy. The end of the semester is approaching and I have two big research papers due in the next 5/6 weeks... Neither of which I have started yet... Whoops. Also, the rating for this story is T for now, but will be changing to M in a few chapters. Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Oh, quick P.S. You might want to check out the songs referenced in this chapter just to get a sense of the mood :)**

* * *

"Mmhmm.. Miss you too, babe… I can't wait to see you too… Alright. I look forward to it. Love you, baby… Bye, Ed." Olivia hung up the phone and flopped back on her bed releasing a sigh just as Maya Pope poked her head through the door of Olivia's room.

"Livia, pumpkin," Maya started as she walked further into the room. "Your father just called. He says he's sorry that he wasn't at home to greet you this morning, but he said to tell you that he and Big Jerry will be back from China early next week and he ordered me to give you a big hug and kiss for him." Maya leaned down and planted a kiss on Olivia's forehead and sat down next to her on the bed. Olivia hummed and a small smile crept onto her face.

"Thanks, mom" she said with her eyes closed.

"Was that Edison on the phone? How's he doing?"

"He's fine... missing me already he says, but what else is new?"

Maya's responded a small laugh. While she certainly wasn't as adamant about Olivia ending her relationship with Edison as her husband was, she never really cared for the boy. "I swear, that boy…"

"Mom, please don't" Olivia interrupted before Maya could get any further.

"How's the jet lag treating you, pumpkin?" Maya asked in hopes of changing the subject, regretting having brought up Edison Davis.

"I'm exhausted and all I want to do is sleep, but I promised Fitz that we would cook dinner together, so I'm going over there in a few." Olivia said, still laying on her bed with her eyes closed attempting to muster the motivation to get up, brush her teeth and throw on something other than her bra and underwear.

"I figured you two would be having dinner. There's a good chance that I'll be asleep when you get back, because I'm catching an early Jitney into the city for some events for the charity. I'll be gone until your father gets back. You'll be ok by yourself for a few days, right?"

"Of course. I'm a big girl now, remember?" Olivia laughed as she stood up and made her way to her closet.

Maya laughed too and stood up to make her exit. "Alright, Livia, have fun with Fitz, and I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Love you, Momma" came Olivia's reply as she walked over to her mom and enveloped her in the biggest hug that her tiny 5'4" frame could muster. "Travel safe."

* * *

Olivia pulled open the sliding glass doors that lead from the back patio and into the Grant living room and was immediately greeted by the distant sound of Beyond the Sea by Bobby Darin playing over a loud speaker. She was dressed in a pair of Edison's large, grey 'Columbia Football' sweat pants, a tight fitting white tank top that hugged her petit yet curvy body in all of the right places, and a pair of flip-flops. Her hair, which was freshly washed was piled atop her head in a messy bun.

Leaving her flip-flops by the door, Olivia followed the sound of the music to the lavish, brightly lit kitchen, where Fitz was waltzing around, taking food items out of the stainless fridge and placing them on the granite counter while singing along loudly with Bobby Darin, oblivious to Olivia's presence.

**_I know beyond a doubt, my heart will lead me there soon,_**  
**_We'll meet, I know we'll meet beyond the shore, _**  
**_We'll kiss just as before, _**  
**_Happy we'll be beyond the sea..._**

Fitz's soothing baritone voice boomed heartily, and Olivia couldn't help but laugh, finally alerting him of her presence. Fitz jumped at the sound and nearly knocked over the wine glasses he had just placed on the counter, causing Olivia to laugh harder.

"Livvie, how long have you been standing there?" Fitz asked, with his hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath.

"Long enough," came her reply accompanied by a wink. "I brought wine" she said as she walked further into the kitchen placing the 1997 bottle of Pinot Noir on the countertop next to the glasses. Olivia noticed that the house was quiet other than the music coming from the speakers on the counter. Fitz leaned over and lowered the volume slightly.

"Of course you did," he chuckled.

Olivia flashed Fitz a toothy smile and changed the subject. "Where's your mom? I haven't seen her since I got back," she inquired.

"She went visit Addie for two weeks." While Olivia was an only child, Fitz had an older sister, Addison who was a few years older and worked at a Public Relations Firm out in California. "And as you know, Big Jerry and Rowan are in China for the week, so you're stuck with me I'm afraid, madame."

"Kill me now" Olivia quipped, rolling her eyes.

"Ouch, that hurts. You haven't even been back for 24 hours and you're already insulting me."

"Get over yourself, Fitzy," she grinned, hopping up on the counter. "So what's for dinner, master chef? I'm starving."

"Well," Fitz began as he moved to the counter that was facing opposite the one she was sitting on. He crossed one barefoot over the other and then crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter. Fitz had on a soft white v-neck shirt and a pair of knee length, salmon-colored, Vineyard Vines shorts. His brown, wavy hair was still wet from the shower. "I was thinking baked salmon, spinach and goat cheese mashed potatoes. Sound good to you, Livvie?"

"Mmmm perfect. Let's get to it, then. And so that we can actually eat sometime in this century, I'm in charge, mister."

"You just called me master chef! What happened?!"

"Freudian slip," Olivia stated in a very matter of fact tone.

"I hate you."

"So be it," Olivia laughed as she hopped off the counter and began preparing things to be cooked.

Fitz reached for the speaker, turning the volume back up and Frank Sinatra's iconic voice sounded through the kitchen as the pair began to cook together. Working synchronously, within 20 minutes, Olivia and Fitz had boiled and mashed their potatoes, added goat cheese, set the spinach to boil and put the salmon into the oven. After pouring them both a glass of wine, Olivia returned to her spot on the counter. They sat in a comfortable silence sipping their wine and listening to the music that was still playing.

"Ahh I love this song!" Olivia practically yelled as Runaround Sue by Dion started playing. She jumped off the counter, ran to the speaker and turned the music all the way up. Olivia began dancing around and clapping to the beat while singing on the top of her lungs. She stopped in front of Fitz, who was watching, amused. She took his hands and forced him to start dancing with her. He was reluctant at first, but the beat was contagious and her happiness was infectious. Soon, the two were shimmying, playing patty cake and bumping hips. Fitz took Olivia's hand with the intention of twirling her once, but Olivia kept twirling until she was dizzy and she fell to the floor in a heap laughing hysterically. Fitz was also doubled over laughing. It took them 5 minutes to get over their incredible fit of laughter.

"SHIT. The salmon!" yelled Olivia as she flew off the floor and towards the stainless steel oven. She managed to salvage the fish just before it burned. He took the spinach off of the stove and dished out some onto each plate before putting a scoop of mashed potatoes. Olivia used a spatula to slide the still very hot salmon onto their plates. Fitz pulled two barstools to the counter and then refilled both of their wine glasses. Finally, the pair sat down to eat. As they ate, they began to discuss their annual end-of-summer party.

"So, I was thinking a tiki/Hawaiian theme this year. We did super heroes last year and Disney characters the year before, so this will be different."

"I like it. I like it a lot." Olivia smiled. "And when do we want to do this?"

"Hmmm… three days sound good?" Fitz asked taking a bite of his salmon. "That way, we can give the usual crew a chance to get here."

"Sounds perfect to me. Since we're having tiki theme, we should have it on the beach and get tiki torches and fun masks."

"Ahhh yes! We can have it here this year, since we had it at your place last year. I'll call our normal caterer and bartender and we should be all set."

"It's settled then. The Pope-Grant End of Summer Party has officially been planned!" Olivia made her way to the sink, taking her plate and Fitz's in order to wash up.

"Don't worry about it, Livvie. I'll get it. Let me walk you home… you look exhausted."

The full moon was out as they walked across the Grant property towards the Pope property in an easy silence.

When they reached they reached Olivia's back door, Fitz turned to go. "Night, Livvie"

"What? No hug? Was my cooking really that bad," she laughed.

"No! Of course not!" Fitz assured pulling Olivia into a bear hug and kissing her forehead. "Call me if you need anything. I live just next door you know" he winked.

She giggled. "Night Fitz."

Olivia watched him walk back towards his house before going inside, turning off all of the lights that her mother had left on for her, and going to bed.

* * *

**Ahh don't you just love them?! They're adorable! Please review/comment and Happy Hump Day!**

**Until next time.**

**xoxo,**

**T.**


	3. Promises, Promises

**Hi Everyone! I'd like to thank you all again for the amazing feedback and overall excitement about this story! As you may have noticed, the rating has gone from T to M... ;) This chapter is on the long side, because I'm not sure when I'll be able to update with school getting so crazy. Hopefully, it'll be soon, so cross your fingers. Ok, without further ado, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal or its characters.**

**P.S.: The two songs referenced in this chapter are Hold Yuh by Gyptian and Drunk In Love by Beyoncé**

* * *

"Livvie, Livvie, wake up," rasped Fitz sleepily. "You're drooling on me," he gently nudged Olivia who was curled tightly under the crook of his arm with her head resting on his chest and her hand dangerously close to his unintentional morning wood.

"Mmmm what time is it?" Olivia replied groggily as she tried to bury her head further into Fitz's chest in an attempt to block out the sunlight streaming through her living room windows.

The previous night, Olivia and Fitz decided that it would be the perfect time to have a Disney movie marathon and they spent the wee hours of the morning singing along with and reciting every word to Aladdin, The Little Mermaid and Cinderella. The pair loved that when they were around each other, they could be dorky and childish. They would often spend Saturday mornings at school, alone re-watching old Spongebob Episodes and munching on Lucky Charms cereal.

They had eventually fallen asleep on opposite ends of the couch. Fitz, with his feet on the coffee table in front of him, and Olivia with her head on the couch's armrest and her legs pulled tightly under her. Somehow, over the course of the night, Olivia and Fitz had gravitated towards one another, which led to the compromising position they were in now. Olivia still hadn't opened her eyes and she was absentmindedly running her hands up and down Fitz's chest in her half-sleep state. Realizing that he was hard, with her eyes still closed, she took hold of his member and began to massage it through his sweatpants, feeling it harden even more in her hands. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to get away. He called her name, but she continued her ministrations, seemingly oblivious. At first she was gentle but as she tightened her grip and massaged harder, a low moan slipped from Fitz's lips.

"Shiiiit, Livvie…" Fitz dropped his on the back of the couch, closing his eyes, unable to find the strength to stop her.

"Livvie?" Olivia thought to herself. "Only one person calls me Livvie…"

Suddenly, Olivia realized that the body she was nuzzled into and the very hardened length she was massaging wasn't Edison's and her eyes flew open and she sat up, completely embarrassed. "Fuck! Shit, sorry, Fitz! I didn't…uhh… didn't realize..." she was flustered. "Sorry about the drool… and the other… Uh, I just... It's early... I'm half asleep and I thought you were Ed and.. I.."

Fitz cleared his throat and sat up straighter, adjusting his clothes and moving away from Olivia. "It's fine, Livvie," he cut her off.

"Shit, why didn't I stop her sooner?" Fitz mentally chastised himself. "Now this is fucking weird."

"Well, today's the day," Olivia started, hoping to irradicate some of the awkwardness she had definitely caused.

After three days of intense party planning followed by relaxing tan sessions by the pool, the day of the Pope-Grant End of Summer party had arrived. Olivia decided to invite her best friends Abby and Quinn as well as some friends from the swim team. Fitz opted to invite his three best friends, Harrison, Huck and Jake as well as Mellie and some of his fellow rowers. There were going to be about 30 people total, and Olivia and Fitz were really excited to have all of their favorite people in one place before school started again.

Fitz smiled, "That it is! We should probably,"

He was cut off by his phone ringing from his pants pocket. Fishing it out and seeing it was Mellie calling, he grinned widely. "Hi baby, how are you?" Fitz got up and proceeded to walk towards the back patio, whispering to Olivia that he would be right back. Olivia used to opportunity to call Edison while she started preparing a light breakfast.

"Olivia. Hi beautiful," Edison's deep voice sounded through phone.

A small smile crept onto her face. "I miss you, handsome," putting her phone on speaker and placing it on the counter, she made her way to the fridge to take out the eggs.

"I miss you too, Liv," the sadness echoed in his voice. "But Christmas break isn't far, and we're going to have more fun incredible European adventures. Just you and me, baby."

"Mmmm what kind of adventures?" she asked in a sultry voice as she finished dropping the eggs into the frying pan and leaned against the counter.

"Well remember that time on my balcony, when I was doing that crazy thing with my tongue that you like so much?"

Having finished his conversation with Mellie, Fitz strolled into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets, looking dejected.

Olivia quickly snatched her phone off the counter, taking it off speaker phone before Fitz could hear anymore. She was embarrassed for the second time that morning. "Babe, I've gotta go. I'll call you later, I promise. Love you!"

Edison laughed at how flustered she sounded. "I'll hold you to it. Love you too, cutie."

Olivia hung up the phone and turned to face Fitz who was sitting on the kitchen island with eyes eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong, Fitzy?"

"Mellie just called to say she couldn't come. Something about her parents wanting her to be at home for John's birthday. Couldn't she have told me sooner instead of waiting until the morning of the party?! Ughh. Every year she says she's going to come and then every year she finds a bullshit excuse not to."

He was clearly very upset, and Olivia knew how much Fitz wanted Mellie to come to the party. Year after year, Fitz had to watch all of the couples dance, drink and have fun with their significant other, while he jumped from place to place on the dance floor, trying to avoid looking like the third wheel. All he wanted to do was dance with his girl on his beach and enjoy the final days of summer. He was getting into a funk, and Olivia could tell.

"Look, Fitz. I'm sorry that Mel couldn't make it again, I know how much you wanted her here, but you can't spend all day being upset." She handed him a plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice. "Our friends are coming soon, we're getting your favorite DJ from the city, and there's going to be enough alcohol here to last us until New Years! I can't promise you that you're going to get laid," they laughed. "But, I can promise that you're going to have a damn good time," she finished with a wink.

Fitz sighed and smiled. He was grateful he had an incredible friend like Olivia who never failed to put things into perspective. She was right - he was going to have a night to remember.

* * *

Fitz and Olivia took turns picking their friends up from the train station. There was a lot of squealing and jumping up and down when Olivia greeted Abby and Quinn. She hadn't seen them since exam week in May, and the three spent the entire way home from the station gossiping and laughing and yelling while they filled each other in on their respective summers. When they got home, the guys were sitting out at the Grant pool in their swim trunks, blasting Jay Z and smoking cigars. The girls quickly dropped their stuff off in Olivia's room and got dressed into their swim suits. Olivia decided on a coral-colored bandeau bikini that was held together in the middle by a gold ring on her chest and both sides of her hips and a light blue 'Columbia Democrats' baseball cap that she had stolen from Edison. Abby paired a white bikini bottom with a tiny, pastel purple bikini top that tied behind her neck and left nothing to the imagination, while Quinn sported a simple yet elegant black bandeau bikini with black bottoms that was held together by a thin string at her hips.

"Ladies, ladies," Harrison greeted as he watched the trio walk across the lawn towards the pool.

"AHHH Harry!" Olivia squealed as she ran towards Harrison and crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Olivia, you know I hate when you call me that," Harrison chuckled as he pecked her lightly on the cheek .

"Yeah yeah," she said dismissively moving to hug Huck and then Jake.

"Ballard, how are you?"

"You look ravishing as always, Olivia," he whispered in her ear lingering a little too long. His hand dropped to her ass and gave it a small squeeze.

Fitz noticed and stiffened, stuffing his hands in his pockets before he did something he regretted. Olivia was constantly reminding him that she could take care of herself and he didn't want to interfere.

Olivia stepped back from Jake's embrace with a tight, forced smile. Jake had had a crush on Olivia since Freshman year. Time and time again, he tried to get her to leave Edison and be with him. While Olivia loved being friends with Jake, she simply couldn't see anything more between them. She moved to take a seat on a pool chair as everyone finished greeting one another. The gang spent the next few hours lounging by the pool and discussing the upcoming evening. Finally at around 3, Fitz suggested they start setting up the beach for the party. The guys did all of the heavy lifting, carrying the tables and the makeshift bar from the main house, across the pool deck, across the grass and down to the beach, while the girls focused on the decorations. When they were finished, the Grant private beach looked amazing. The bar was placed at the entrance of the beach and there were tiki lamps strategically placed around the sand leaving a wide open space for the dance floor. Tables that were set on the outskirts of the dance floor and were laden with imported tropical flowers. There was a beautiful coconut center piece at each table. As a group, they watched the sunset on the beach while eating the food that the caterer had arrived early with.

"Come on, ladies," Olivia finally said. "We should start getting ready, everyone else will be here soon." She stood up, extending her hands to Quinn and Abby and helped pull them up from the sand. "See you boys soon."

* * *

By 11pm, the party was in full swing. The swim team and crew team had arrived and everyone was on the beach drinking and dancing to the DJ's awesome music. He was playing a good mix of electric dance music, reggae and rap. In keeping with the tiki beach theme, Olivia decided after taking a shower to put on an electric blue bikini in the same style as the one she had on earlier and she had tied a thin, long, white cover up around her waist. The cover up had a slit along the leg and she decided to forgo shoes. To finish off her look, her hair was bone straight and there was a pink hibiscus flower from one of the table arrangements tucked behind her ear. Quinn and Abby were both dressed in floral sundresses and the guys were all wearing unbuttoned, colorful, obnoxious, Hawaiian shirts and board shorts.

Olivia bounced around the party greeting and dancing with her swimming friends before saying hi and having a drink with a few of the rowers. Olivia kept an eye on Fitz as she worked the room, worried that he would be upset that Mellie wasn't there. Every time she looked at him, there was a new girl dancing with him and she smiled to herself, glad that he seemed to be having a good time. After an hour of being the consummate hostess, Olivia was finally ready to get rip-roaring drunk and enjoy her night. She dragged Abby and Quinn to the bar, and the threesome took four shots each and then skipped to the dance floor. Soon, Abby and Quinn were provocatively dancing with some of Fitz's rowing friends. As Hold Yuh by Gyptian started playing, Olivia faded into her own, drunk, happy world. She was sexily grinding her hips to the music, running her hands up and down her body and mouthing the words. Fitz, who had resigned himself to the bar after dancing with numerous girls, was nursing his third scotch. Scanning the room and finally finding Olivia, he was mesmerized by what he saw. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Has she always been this sexy?" He thought to himself, shocked. She looked radiant. The combination of the fire from the tiki lamps and the light from the full moon bouncing off of her chocolate skin made her look like she was glowing. For the first time ever, he found himself wondering what it would be like to run his hands all over her smooth skin. The more he watched her, the more he got lost in his thoughts of kissing her and touching her.

Snapping out of her trance, Olivia noticed Fitz sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. "He looks like a God tonight," Olivia thought to herself. She was stunned that she had just mentally described Fitz as a God. She began to wonder what it would feel like to dance with him and have his hands all over her. She studied his soft-looking lips from afar and found herself getting aroused. "I've definitely had too much to drink."

She wanted to be near him. Just as Olivia was going to make her way over to sit with Fitz, she felt Jake come up behind her. Deciding that dancing with Fitz while she was thinking inappropriate thoughts about him wasn't the best idea, Olivia danced with Jake for a few songs.

Fitz watched as Jake came up behind Olivia and put his hands on her hips as she continued to dance and wind her hips against him. Fitz's fists tightened and he wanted nothing more than to get up, rip her away from Jake and dance with her himself. He watched them dance for song after song, growing angrier and more irrationally jealous with each dance.

Finally noticing that Fitz had been watching her, Olivia locked eyes with him as she put her hips in overdrive. She was trying to tease Fitz but Jake was reaping all of the benefits. Suddenly, Fitz resented the fact that he was with Mellie and she was with Edison. He was insanely jealous that Jake didn't seem to care about the fact she was dating someone else. He was jealous that Jake was running his hands all over Olivia's beautiful body when that was all he'd been dreaming about doing all night. Fitz threw back some shots, all while keeping his eyes locked with hers, and by the end of the song, he was sufficiently drunk.

Drunk In Love blared through the speakers and he stood making his way toward Olivia and Jake. Reaching the pair, Fitz extended his hand to her and she took it willingly, never taking her eyes off of his. He pulled her flush against him and she wasted no time locking her arms around his neck. Olivia started winding and circling her hips seductively as she bit her bottom lip. Fitz's hands travelled delicately down her waist, across her silky, bare back and they came to rest on her perfectly round ass. "God she's gorgeous," Fitz thought, startling himself for the second time that night. She licked her plump, full lips and she began to grind her hips harder into his growing erection. Fitz was enthralled and so incredibly turned on by her actions.

**_I been drinkin', I been drinkin' _**

"This is so wrong. So, so wrong," Fitz repeated in his head. So why doesn't he stop her? Why does it feel so right?

**_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_**

"What the hell are you doing, Liv?!" She mentally chastised herself. She should stop. She's drunk. He's drunk. They're both with other people and this is far from an innocent dance with a friend - not with the way he's making her feel. The combination of the liquor and his big, strong hands on her ass had her intoxicated, unable to focus on anything but him. He pulled her impossibly closer. Wetness began to pool between her legs as she turned around and started grinding her ass into his member. He ran his hands up and down her smooth thighs and across her flat stomach, making her quiver under his touch.

**_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby? _**  
**_I want you. Nahh Nahh_**  
**_Drunk in love. _**

Fitz leaned down and left a trail of open mouthed kisses on her neck, turning her on further.

"I've spent the whole night dancing, but never with the one person I actually wanted to dance with," Fitz's baritone voice, which was thick with lust and need whispered into her ear.

Olivia moaned and her head dropped back on Fitz's shoulder, allowing him further access to her neck. He was sucking and nipping at her neck as her hips continued their slow torture against his now very hard member.

"Livvie," Fitz rasped against her neck. "Go inside with me?"

Waiting for her answer, he removed his lips from her neck and looked into her big, brown orbs. She nodded gently and stepped away from him, taking her hand in his.

* * *

When they reached the grassy area away from the beach, Olivia broke off into a drunken run towards her house. Fitz ran after her, laughing heartily.

"Livvie! Livvie! Come back here! You can't run so fast, I'm too drunk," Fitz slurred rather loudly.

Olivia stopped running as she reached her back gate and turned to face Fitz who was stumbling behind her. She giggled watching him struggle to catch up to her.

"Shhh! You have to be quiet," she said in a faux whisper. He had finally caught up and was towering over her with a hundred watt smile on his face. She placed her finger against Fitz's lips to indicate that he should be quiet. In that moment, he leaned down and kissed her, catching her off guard. It took Olivia a minute to respond to the kiss, but once she did, they began to kiss fervently and passionately. He ran his tongue across her lips, begging for access and as he finally slipped his tongue into her mouth, she snaked her hand around his neck and into his hair. Their tongues dueled and Fitz's hands found his way to her behind once again. Lifting her up, he guided them through the back gate, across the pool deck, into the house and upstairs to her bedroom without breaking their intense kiss. It certainly paid to know her house so well after all of these years. Olivia's legs were wrapped tightly around Fitz's waist as she circled her hips slowly, matching the rhythm of their warring tongues in an attempt to increase the friction.

Crossing into her bedroom, he set her down and turned to close and lock the door. Olivia groaned her disapproval. He immediately picked her up again, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down gently. Olivia sat up on her arms as she watched Fitz kneel between her open legs.

"So beautiful, Livvie," he murmured.

Leaning down, he captured her lips for another life altering kiss. The kiss started at her lips and he slowly and torturously moved down across her jaw, placing light kisses there. His lips moved to the spot on her neck that realized drove her crazy. Just as he predicted, she let out a loud moan. Olivia reached between them and slipped her hands into Fitz's swim shorts. She began to stroke him as he continued his assault on her neck. He grunted and thrust into her hands. She could feel the pre-cum on the head of his thick member and the wetness began to drip down her thighs.

Fitz kissed down her body, removing what little clothing she was wearing as he went. He kissed all the way down the outside of her legs and back up the inside of her thighs. She was shaking with need and she could feel his hot breath ghosting her wet sex as he sucked on her inner thighs.

"Fitz…" she whined as he teased her.

"Is this what you want, Livvie?" He suddenly moved his lips to her throbbing clit and sucked hard. Olivia arched off the bed with a loud moan and Fitz felt his cock twitch.

"God yessss," she moaned. He inserted a thick finger into her slick heat and began to slowly pull it in and out. Inserting another, he rocked his digits back and forth as Olivia twisted her hips against his slow working fingers. Deciding she'd had enough teasing, he sucked her swollen bud into his mouth again and sucked hard. He went to town, licking, nipping and sucking. She was so sweet and he couldn't get enough. She began to tremor beneath him and somehow, even though this was his first time with her, he instinctively realized that she was close.

"Fuckkk, Fitz… I'm going to… I'm going to…" She let out a loud scream as she came hard on his fingers and his mouth. He made sure to suck up every last drop of her sweet nectar. Olivia couldn't believe how incredible she felt in that moment. Fitz knew her body better than Edison ever did, hell, better than even she did. She had never ever experienced anything like this and she never wanted it to end.

Not even wasting a moment to catch her breath, Olivia stared into Fitz's now wide, grey eyes and panted, "I want you inside of me. Now."

Reaching between them once more she hastily tried to pull off Fitz's trunks, but they got stuck on his firm ass. She giggled as he pulled them down the rest of the way and flung them somewhere over his shoulder. Olivia lightly grabbed Fitz's throbbing member and lined it up with her still dripping sex. He leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss as he pushed inside of her pulsing walls. Once he was buried balls deep into her tight heat, they both let out a loud groan. Fitz started moving in and out of her leisurely, but Olivia wasn't satisfied.

"Harder, Fitz," she breathed, while locking her legs around Fitz's waist, allowing him to go deeper and hit her spot every time. Fitz's slow strokes soon came faster and she began meeting his every thrust.

"You're so tight, Livvie. So wet," He was going out of his mind. Sex had never been like this for him. It was as if her body was designed for his. He was in ecstasy. It was taking everything in him not to finish before her. Feeling his resolve slipping, he slid his hand down her stomach, found her clit and began rubbing circles furiously. Her walls began clamping around him and shortly thereafter, her eyes rolled into her head an she came with a silent scream. Watching her come undone below him was too much for him; it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. With a few more deep thrusts, Fitz came hard, spilling his seed into her.

Exhausted, he flopped on the bed beside her, attempting to regulate his breathing. Her arm was slung over her eyes as she did the same. After a few minutes, Fitz stumbled into the bathroom. Returning with a wet washcloth, he cleaned them both up and pulled the covers over them. Fitz lay flat on his back and Olivia rested her head on his chest, just above his heart. Wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head sweetly, the two fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Ahhh! So they've finally done the dirty, and it was out of this world and something neither of them was expecting. Let's see where they go from here. Any predictions? Please, Review/Comment! **

**Until Next Time. **

**xoxo, **

**T. **


	4. Take Care

**Hi everyone, thank you again for all of your reviews! I looove loove looove reading them. I haven't abandoned you, I promise! I was planning to upload sooner, but then that finale happened, sooo yeh. There are no songs referenced in this chapter, but I did listen to Take Care by Drake feat. Rihanna a lot while writing. Here, is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia woke the next morning to the sound of vomiting coming from her in-suite bathroom. Her head was pounding and she was sprawled out naked on her bed with the white sheets covering her lower half.

"Which drunk bitch is that?" Olivia thought to herself, annoyed. "It's too damn early and I am far too hung over for this shit."

As she rolled over to get out of bed to see who was puking in the bathroom, she felt the familiar ache between her legs that could only mean one thing - she had been thoroughly and utterly fucked last night. Suddenly, the events of the night before came rushing back to her.

"Shitttttt," she groaned out loud. After falling asleep in each other's arms, Olivia and Fitz had awoken only two hours later to engage in another few rounds of mind-blowing sex. She remembered how he surged into her without abandon, how big he was and how deliciously he filled her up. She remembered how talented Fitz's mouth and fingers were and most importantly, she remembered how every single one of the incredible orgasms she had experienced last night with Fitz was nothing compared to _anything _Edison had ever given her. Olivia felt herself getting wet just thinking about the ways that Fitz had worshipped her body, and she his; but, in the light of day, she couldn't believe how badly she and Fitz had fucked up. Grunting and rolling out of bed, Olivia grabbed a large t-shirt and a thong from her armoire and made her way to the bathroom.

A very weaker and defeated Fitz was hunched over the toilet still throwing up the contents from last night. Her bathroom reeked and her she felt her stomach starting to churn from the smell. Yet, Olivia leaned down and started rubbing soothing circles into his still naked back.

"Shhh, it's ok, Fitzy. I'm here." She decided that they could talk about what happened last night, later. Right now, her best friend Fitz was sick, and he needed her. Standing up and reaching into her bathroom closet, she took out two wash cloths and ran them under freezing cold tap water. Olivia crouched down next to Fitz and placed one of the cold cloths on the back of his neck. Finally taking his head out of the toilet, Fitz gave Olivia a weak smile. She felt butterflies in her stomach from the simple gesture. Olivia couldn't understand what was happening to her. Fitz's smile, let alone a weak smile, had never made her feel this way before, but suddenly her heart was in her throat and her heart was beating rapidly.

"Hi," Fitz croaked with the small smile still on his face.

"Hi," she replied, staring into his deep blue eyes. After a minute, she forced herself to look away; and, taking the other washcloth, she wiped around his mouth in an attempt to clean him up.

"Water please," rasped Fitz as he weakly pushed himself away from the toilet.

"You've got it, Fitzy. I'll bring some aspirin too." Olivia had suddenly forgotten her own hangover and was in fixer mode, wanting to help Fitz feel better. "Do you feel well enough to stand?"

Fitz responded with a loud groan and struggled to sit on the toilet seat.

Olivia giggled, "I'll take that as a no." She helped him into a sitting position, threw her bathroom towel over his waist and headed downstairs to get some water.

Descending the stairs and making her way to the kitchen, Olivia found Quinn, Abby, Harrison, Huck and Jake sitting around the island eating a hastily prepared breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. As she walked further into the kitchen, still wearing her oversized shirt and the skimpy underwear, she was greeted by cat calls and whistles.

"So you and Grant, huh?" Harrison started.

Olivia cut him off. "No, Harrison. Not 'me and Grant.' I know what you guys think you saw last night, but we were both so fucking drunk that we came back here and passed out. On separate sides of my VERY large California king bed," she said a little too defensively.

Harrison held up his hands in defeat and everyone giggled while exchanging knowing looks. They said nothing further and were prepared to let the subject rest for the time being when Jake spoke up.

"Really, Olivia? I followed you guys back here and after your sloppy, disgusting drunken kiss near the gate, it didn't sound like you two did much sleeping."

Olivia, who was rummaging through the cabinets suddenly stopped and whipped around with a fire in her eyes and a look on her face that indicated today was not the day to mess with her. "You know what, Jake? You can go fuck yourself! I don't know what your perverted-ass mind thinks you heard or saw last night when you somehow thought it you were doing anyone a favor by following Fitz and me, but you need to get it out of your fucking brain that I'm just waiting around to be with you. Because that is exactly what this is about. You're pushy, jealous and disgustingly full of yourself; and, even if I were planning on breaking up with Edison any time soon, there's no way in heaven or hell that it would be for you. So, I repeat: You. Can. Go. Fuck. Yourself."

The group sat there blinking and stunned into silence. Olivia picked up the medicine, grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and blew past everyone back up the stairs.

"Damn" Huck said, incredulously.

"Sucks to suck, doesn't it, Ballard?" Quinn sung with a smirk on her face. Abby couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"You know what? Fuck you guys." Jake got up and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Back upstairs, Olivia found Fitz still sitting on the toilet, but some of the color had returned to his face and he looked a little stronger.

Fitz reached eagerly for the pills, took them and proceeded to drain the entire bottle of water like a man who had been stranded in the desert for weeks. Olivia watched on, amused, with a small smile on her face.

Holding out her bottle of water, she said, "I brought this one up for myself, but you look like you're riding the struggle bus a little more than I am. Do you want it?"

Fitz chuckled lightly, amazed at how kind Olivia was being for someone who was also probably very hungover. For the first time that morning, he really took a minute to look at her. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, she had dark circles under her eyes, her face looked slightly devoid of color, yet Fitz thought she look gorgeous. He smiled softly to himself and felt his ears and cheeks starting to burn with a combination of lust an embarrassment, so he dropped his head and looked down at his feet.

"What?" Olivia inquired.

"It's just.. Never mind. Nothing,"

"Fitz, what?" she questioned with a small giggle. She had never seen him this shy.

"Never mind, Livvie," he smiled. She decided to let the subject drop.

"Will you help me into the shower? I still feel kind of weak," came Fitz's honest request.

"Sure, anything for you,"

Olivia opened the glass door that led to the shower and leaned in to turn the hot water on. Not realizing she was standing directly under the shower head, she was immediately soaked by the water spewing from the head. Fitz started laughing as she squealed and threw her soaking wet shirt through the shower door, hitting Fitz in the face. She was left standing under the running water in nothing but her thong.

"Ouch! You're going to pay for that!" Fitz stood quickly, forgetting that he was still quite hungover and dizzy. Had the sink not been near enough to grab, he surely would've face planted and been in worse shape than he was already in. Liv rushed over helping him stand and guided him into the spacious, luxurious shower. She turned to walk away, intending to give Fitz some privacy but he grabbed her hand and yanked her flush against his bare chest.

"Help me, Livvie?" he murmured leaning down and letting his lips brush against her slightly parted ones. Fitz felt Olivia's nipples harden against his chest and he groaned. His member instantly started to grow as memories from last night came flooding back to him. The pair stood under the shower with their eyes locked and filled with lust and desire, and their lips slightly parted.

"Okay," Liv finally breathlessly responded. Stepping back, she took some of the body wash off of the shelf and began to lather it all over Fitz. Her small hands running all over his body was slow torture for him. He watched her with amazement as his member continued to harden. Olivia washed his chest and his back and then dropped to her knees as she proceeded to wash his calves, his ass and his thighs, coming close to his member but never touching it like she knew Fitz wanted her to.

_What's the excuse for our behavior this time? _Olivia thought_. I'm not drunk anymore and neither his he. This needs to stop. He's not Edison, I don't love him. This is just sex. Just sex. And as incredible as it is, I have to have the will power to stop this. _She feebly attempted to convince herself.

Unable to endure Olivia's torture anymore, Fitz pulled her up by her forearm and kissed her forcefully. He grabbed the sides of her thong and pulled, they ripped loudly and Olivia didn't even flinch. His hand immediately went to her luscious globes. He began to massage them as she let breathy moans escape into his mouth. Fitz had always been more of a boob man before hooking up with Olivia, but now he was an everything man. Everything that was Olivia Pope's that is.

_Why is this happening again? This should be weird. What's our excuse this time? _Fitz thought. _She's not Mellie, I don't love her. This is just sex. Just sex. And as incredible as it is, I have to have the will power to top this. _He feebly attempted to convince himself.

Despite his inner monologue, Fitz, who was feeling rejuvenated by both the running water and Olivia's lips against his, picked her up and turned off the shower water, which was now running cold. Olivia instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly walked them through the bathroom and into the room. The passion and intensity of their kiss continued to rise as their tongues danced with one another other, and they took turns nibbling and sucking on each other's lips. Olivia was grinding her very wet and pulsing center against Fitz's extremely hard cock. Olivia was getting restless. His hands were still on her ass and he was helping her move against him to increase their friction.

Fitz was halfway to her bed when Olivia growled and used her strength to push Fitz against a near by wall. "Stop teasing me, Fitz. I want you, and I want you NOW."

He paused to look into her in the eyes, wanting to make sure that this is what she really wanted and she nodded almost imperceptibly as her eyes slipped shut. That was all Fitz needed to hear and see. Without warning, he entered her in one thrust and she cried out, dropping her head to the crook of his neck and she began sucking on the skin there. At first, his strokes were hard and reckless, but he soon slowed to deep, all consuming thrusts that were driving Olivia crazy. Her pussy was gripping his cock so hard, and in that instant he knew he would never tire of the feeling of being buried deep inside Olivia Pope. Liv's hands were in his hair, pulling hard. She began nibbling on his ear lobe and whispering dirty things in his ear. He wanted nothing more to see her explode in front of him so he sped up his thrusts again and moved his hand down to her clit. He began first with fast and furious circles but moved to writing 'Fitzgerald' slowly and torturously over and over. Olivia's head dropped back against the wall - she was in ecstasy. Fitz could feel her getting close and commanded her to open her eyes.

"I want to watch what I do to you, Livvie,"

Edison had always been so passive in the bedroom, so she loved this side of Fitz. She opened her eyes and gasped as she was met by Fitz grey orbs staring straight into her soul.

"Come for me, Livvie," he whispered as her legs shook and she screamed out his name while she came hard. With a few more thrusts, Fitz followed close behind her.

* * *

A few minutes later, the pair was sitting cross legged on opposite Olivia's bed staring at each other. They had taken separate showers after their sexcapade and were now sitting, fully clothed, in what had to be the first awkward silence of their lives. Fitz was the first to break the silence.

"Livvie, uhm, Olivia, we need to talk about what happened last night and today." He paused before continuing. "It shouldn't have happened. It was amazing. Beyond amazing actually, but it just shouldn't have happened. Last night, we had an excuse, but this morning, we didn't,"

Olivia let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"I'm happy we're on the same page, Fitz. Last night was… Last night was good. It was so good. More than good." she said dreamily. "But we're not those people. We have good relationships - great relationships. And we can't afford to fuck up those AND this one just because we had a lapse in judgement and good sex once."

"Six times, actually," he smirked.

"Do not get smart with me, Fitzgerald!" Olivia shrieked as she turned bright red and threw a pillow at him.

Fitz dodged the pillow and laughed. "Ok, sorry, sorry."

"No, but seriously Fitz. Let's be honest and chalk this up to what is was: two extremely horny people just trying to fill a void."

Fitz hummed in agreement. "Let's just keep this our little secret and never let it happen again."

"Pinky promise?" Olivia asked, extending her pinky towards Fitz.

"Pinky promise," Fitz stated, locking fingers with Olivia. A jolt of electricity shot between themas their fingers connected and the air in the room immediately grew thick with sexual tension. Olivia was the first to pull away and clear her throat.

"I should go." His voice sounded hollow.

"You should go," Olivia agreed nodding her head with a small, sad smile.

* * *

**How cute was Liv taking care of Fitz even though she was super hungover too? And LOL sorry, Jake. Sucks to be you. I wished wishing that would've happened to him in the finale, but alas, we got that fuckery instead. (SN: I had that scene written before I watched the finale). So, Liv and Fitz did the dirty again and then decided not to talk about their amazing sex, uh oh! But clearly, they realize there are some feelings there! So that's progress, I guess? **

**You know the drill, please review/comment! **

**Until next time! **

**xoxo, **

**T. **


	5. Let Me Get My Mind Right

**I didn't forget about you! The school year is FINALLY over! My research papers went really well and I've been pleased with all my finals grades thus far. Now that I'm on break, I hope to update a lot more frequently. Without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter. **

* * *

"So, Liv, we heard you and Fitz fucking yesterday."

Olivia choked and coughed on the water she had just started to swallow. "Pardon me, Abby?"

"You heard me Liv. Or rather, we heard you," Abby smirked. Quinn giggled in response.

"Spill the beans, Liv, we want to know what went down," pushed Quinn.

The boys had decided to take the day to do their own thing in town, so the three girls were all sitting out by Olivia's pool tanning and gossiping. At Abby's statement, Olivia turned bright red and pulled her wide brimmed sun hat down further to shield her embarrassment. Finally after what felt like an eternity of both girls staring at her waiting for a response, Olivia began to respond.

"Guys, you know I don't really like to talk about my personal life."

"Oh bullshit Olivia! We let that "I don't like to talk about my personal life" shit fly with Edison, because honestly, he's a nice guy but he's as boring as a door knob and we couldn't give two fucks about what you do in the bedroom. However, we heard you calling for Jesus, Mary, Joseph _and_ God with your _"friend"_ Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, so this time, we're telling, not asking. Spill."

Olivia sat there stunned. She looked like a deer in headlights. "Shit," she thought to herself, "were we really that loud? We couldn't have been…" Suddenly Olivia was scrambling to make up excuses. She was mortified and confused. What did her friends think of her? Were they mad that she had cheated on Edison even though it was clear that they weren't super enthused about their relationship? How could she and Fitz have possibly been so reckless?

"I..We..I.."

"No excuses this time, Liv," said Abby cutting off what Olivia was about to say. Quinn glared at Abby and then sat up, took off her sunglasses and turned to face Olivia.

"Listen Liv, Abby and I have watched you and Fitz together for the past two years. You say you're just friends but honestly, when you guys are together, it's something special. This air of electricity and magic just radiates from you both."

Olivia couldn't look Quinn in the eye. She refused to listen to or believe what she was saying what she was saying. This was the last conversation that Olivia ever expected to be having with her two best girl friends. She was starting to get irrationally angry about the situation and was about to shut down the conversation when suddenly, Abby burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"What?" Olivia snapped.

"I can't believe you, _the _great, rule-following, ever-faithful, Olivia Pope has cheated on Edison Davis! And not once, but TWICE!" howled Abby.

Olivia was definitely angry now. She was upset that Abby clearly thought this was funny and that she had no qualms about laughing at something that Olivia was so guilty and in denial about. She finally snapped, unable to take the laughter any longer.

"I don't need this right now! From either of you. Ok yes, it happened, and yes I cheated on Edison but I feel awful because I love him. So much. There is no way in heaven or hell that sex with Fitz will ever happen again. Fitz and I are FRIENDS. He drives me fucking INSANE, he knows just what buttons to push to annoy me and he knows way too much about me to ever be my boyfriend. He used to stick boogers in my hair when we were little, and push me into the pool and throw sticks and rocks at me. And now he picks up my birth control and tampons from the pharmacy and he fucking makes me clean his apartment. He's like my goddamn brother. So I really don't know what "magic" shit you two think is between us, but let's be honest, what happened yesterday and the night before with me and Fitz was nothing short of two people in need of a good fuck and using the closest body they could find."

Abby snorted and mumbled, "Brother and friend my ass. I'd like a _brother _who could give it to me as good as it sounded like Fitz was giving it to you."

"Shut up, Abby! It's really not funny. Just drop it and honestly let's never bring this up again." She was livid. She couldn't believe that her integrity and loyalty to Edison had been questioned by her two best friends.

"Whatever," the red head said as she put her headphones in and closed her eyes. Quinn, who was still sitting up and facing Olivia, leaned sweetly in to say one last thing.

"Liv, I know you don't want to talk about this anymore, and it's also clear that you're in denial, but I just want to say that I think you should seriously think about exploring whatever happened between you and Fitz. At the same time, I don't think Edison deserves this, so if you're going to move forward with Fitz do yourself a favor and end things with Edison."

"I'm not going to 'explore things with Fitz' or 'end things with Edison,'" Olivia said using air quotes to emphasize her point, "so just drop it, please Quinn." With that, she put her earbuds in and turned to face the ocean, trying to concentrate on her music in order to rid herself of the horrible guilty feeling that was filling her more and more with each passing minute.

* * *

Fitz, Harrison, Huck and Jake had just sat down at a bar in Sag Harbor when Huck got the courage to bring up the subject of Olivia and Fitz. Huck was normally the friend to stay out of everyone's business, but this time, his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"So Fitz, we heard you giving it to Liv _real _good again yesterday morning."

"Nope, wasn't me," Fitz stated as he took a swig of his ice cold Miller Lite.

"UHH YES FITZ THERE, THERE," Harrison squealed as he imitated Olivia's cries and moans, complete with a hip thrusting movement. Huck and Harrison laughed heartily and high-fived. Jake's grip tightened around his beer and he stared straight ahead. Harrison caught his breath and continued, "Last time I checked, your name is Fitz, and i'm 99.9% sure that she wasn't up there alone."

"You guys had sex again?!" Jake practically growled, squeezing the life out of his poor beer bottle.

"Yeah, it happened after you went stomping out of the kitchen like a spoiled little girl," howled Harrison, clearly still finding the previous day's kitchen confrontation very amusing.

Jake looked a mixture of embarrassed and angry as he chugged the rest of his beer and sat there stewing in silence.

"Ok, look it happened. When it happened at night, we were both drunk and horny and we didn't know what was happening. When it happened yesterday morning, to be honest I was sober, but I was still just horny… and pissed at Mellie for not being there. I just desperately needed to get laid, and Liv was there. It definitely shouldn't have happened. I don't regret it per say, because it was good, really fucking good," Fitz smirked and Harrison went in for a high five, "it's just that Liv isn't my girl and it shouldn't have happened. So I'm over it. Can we please _never _talk about this again."

"That can be done. Easily," Jake spat bitterly.

"Shut up, and stop acting like a little bitch, and get over it," retorted Harrison. Everyone in the group knew that Jake had the hots for Olivia, but Harrison was not-so-scretely happy that it was Fitz who had succeeded in getting with Olivia and not Jake. He was a cool guy to be around when they were talking sports or school or other girls, but when it came to Olivia, Jake got silent and creepily possessive. Harrison turned his attention back to Fitz. "No we're gonna talk about this. Forget Mellie, Liv is hot, she actually likes us, she doesn't embarrass you and make you look pussy whipped out in public, and believe me, despite the fact that you've been trying to convince everyone including yourselves that you're "just friends," that's bullshit. We all know it. The sooner you two figure that out, the better."

"Just drop it, Har."

Harrison started to continue, but Huck gave him a look and Harrison put his hands up in defeat. Huck changed the subject and the guys spent the rest of the afternoon in the bar laughing and joking around. However, Fitz couldn't help but feel as if he had used Olivia and he was beginning to get angry that she hadn't stopped him in the light of day. Sure he had started things in the shower, and he had known exactly what he was doing, but he wasn't feeling well and wasn't thinking clearly. She should've stopped him. By the time they was ready to go home, Fitz was feeling annoyed and upset and himself but mostly at Olivia, and he couldn't feel guilty when he thought about Mellie.

* * *

Olivia was flopped on her bed waiting for Abby to come out of the shower, as she dialed Edison and waited for the phone to ring. It was about 10:30pm in England but she figured Edison would be awake doing work or reading. She anxiously waited as the phone rang and rang. Finally, right before it went to voicemail, Edison picked up.

"Hi, Olivia," came Edison's voice.

"Ed, baby! Hey!" Olivia was relieved that he had answered the phone, despite the fact that he sounded annoyed.

"You said you would call, Liv. Two days ago."

Olivia released a loud sigh as she felt the guilt settle even more. "I'm really sorry baby, the party got really… out of control… and the girls are still here, you know how we get when we're together. But you're right, I'm sorry, I should've called," she said softly. "Do you forgive me, baby? You know you can't stay mad at me," Olivia said in a pouty tone. Edison chuckled and shook his head on the other end of the receiver.

"You're right, I can't. I love you so much, Liv. Just don't let it happen again. Forty-eight hours without talking to you is too much. You know I like to keep tabs on you. Who knows what kind of trouble you could've gotten into," he semi-joked.

There came those three words. And the "joke." Olivia felt as if she had been punched in her stomach as her guilt reached an all time high. When Edison said those three words, she realized how true they were. They had been together for almost four wonderful years and she wouldn't just allow herself to throw that away. She loved Edison and loved all of the time they had spent together even all of the fights and the tears and the bad moments. That's what really mattered. Didn't it? It they didn't struggle, they couldn't appreciate the good times. Edison loved her, appreciated her and treated her right and even though the fireworks were long gone, she still loved him too. That's what Olivia told herself as a tear slipped down her cheek and she replied.

"I love you too, Ed. I miss you. So much."

She couldn't believe that she had cheated on him. In that moment, she vowed it wouldn't happen again. He didn't deserve that type of treatment.

"I miss you too, Liv." She smiled against the phone and closed her eyes. There was no way she could tell Edison what had transpired between her and Fitz - that would mean the end of their relationship, but she could make this right. She was pissed at Fitz for starting things again in the morning and they needed to talk. The thought of seeing him alone again gave her nervous butterflies, gave her an unwanted ache between her thighs but also filled her with anger. She quickly shook it off. For now, she would give her sweet boyfriend some much needed love and attention.

* * *

When the boys returned home around 6:00pm, they all made dinner together. After dinner, the boys made a fire outside in Fitz's back yard and everyone and sat down around it to enjoy their last night all together before the start of school. Jake made sure that he sat close to Olivia. Normally, she would mind, but her anger at Fitz had been stewing all day and she was just happy that it wasn't him sitting next to her. The group talked, laughed, drank and made s'mores. Every time Fitz tried to talk to Olivia, she would shut him down with one word answers or ignore her completely. He was beginning to get annoyed. This was their last night with their friends and she was acting childish. He wasn't sure what had changed in between their amicable conversation yesterday and today. He decided that it was time for them to talk. Fitz pulled out his phone and shot Olivia a text across the circle.

_Fitz: We need to talk. _

Olivia felt her phone buzz and pulled it out of her back pocket. Seeing it was Fitz, she glared at him across the fire and locked the screen. She placed her phone next her to her on the grass and cut her eye at him. He glared back and narrowed his eyes as he typed another text.

_Fitz: Pick up your phone. We need to talk_

Her phone buzzed again and she tried to ignore it.

_Fitz: Let's go talk or I'm going to make this a bigger deal than it needs to be_  
_Fitz: Olivia, don't be childish_  
_Fitz: Answer me. I see you looking at your phone_

She was beginning to get annoyed, so she decided to reply in hopes that he would leave her alone. Jake glared over her shoulder at her phone as she re-read his texts and sent a curt reply.

_Olivia: No. _

Jake smirked. He was happy she didn't seem to want to entertain Fitz and he scooted closer to her, hoping to get cozy.

_Fitz: Stop acting like a 5 year old. It's time to talk about this. I'm leaving for the city tomorrow. _  
_Olivia: Fine. _

Olivia got up and stormed off towards the unlit beach. Jake was stunned and pissed that once again, Fitz had managed to monopolize Olivia's attention. Huck, ever the quiet observer, noticed Jake's change in mood.

"Let it go, man, just let it go."

* * *

"Stop walking. STOP WALKING!" Olivia yelled as she followed Fitz further and further down the beach. "You wanted to talk? Let's talk. Because I'm about to turn around and go back to the house."

Fitz turned around and crossed his arms petulantly. Olivia mirrored him and the stare down began.

"Let's talk."

"How could you, Fitz?! The night of the party was one thing, but the other morning?! You KNOW I'm with Edison and you're with Mellie. You were so 100% out of line!"

"Oh! So I'm the guilty one here? It didn't sound like I was so out of line when you were screaming my name so loudly our dad's could hear all the way in China! You didn't even try to stop me!"

"That's rich coming from the person who couldn't keep my name off of his lips. It was like a prayer to you! You wanted it soooo badly."

By this time, the two were in each other's face, yelling. The air was buzzing and they were both trying to ignore that electric pull that made them both want nothing more than to fall into each others arms and lose themselves in one another. The simpleness of the close contact set their bodies afire and they were both momentarily distracted by the energy between them. With their eyes locked, they breathed each others air and fought the urge to lock their lips - that was exactly what had gotten them in this position in the first place. Fitz was the first one to break the trance. Olivia stepped back in order to think clearly.

"Seriously, Olivia. I can't believe you're acting so high and mighty! You were practically begging for it."

"Obviously it was so good for you, you couldn't resist coming back for more."

"Fuck that. I was horny and you were there. That's it. End of story. You were nothing more than a tight pussy and a hot piece of ass."

As soon as the words left Fitz's mouth, he regretted them. Olivia was seething. She couldn't believe that such words would come out of Fitz's mouth. Even though she'd used the same rational earlier in talking to Abby and Quinn, she was hurt. In the 20 years that they had been best friends, he had never said something so incredibly hurtful to her. She thought that there was a way that they could've moved past this and things could've returned to normal, but now she wasn't so sure. Olivia wanted to be sick. Her vision was starting to blur with unshed tears and she could feel her dinner starting to come up.

"Livvie, I…" his eyes were wide and filled with remorse. He reached out to pull her closer, but she jerked away.

"Fuck you, Fitz," she said quietly but fiercely as she pushed past him and her tears began to fall.

* * *

**Woah, so a lot happened in this chapter. Do you think Liv is wrong? Do you think Fitz is wrong? Can they move past this to repair their friendship and potentially move on to something more? Jake still doesn't seem to get the message, smh. Any predictions for the future? Review, and let me know! I've already started the next chapter, so hopefully I should be updating within a week or so. Thanks to babycakesbriauna and BKgladiator for helping me 1) get through the semester and 2) flesh this chapter out (please, go check out their stuff)! **

**Until next time! **

**xoxo, **

**T. **


	6. Not Broken, Just Bent

**I meant to have this chapter up sooner, but then I got sick and got pink eye and literally had no motivation to do anything other than sleep, so for that, I apologize! To make up for the fact that this upload was later than expected and the fact that I'm going to be out of the country with no internet starting Thursday for a week, the next chapter will be up pretty soon! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal or its characters. **

* * *

Fitz left for the city the next day with all of their friends and he threw himself into work. It was the only thing he could do to distract himself from the way he was feeling about how he had treated Olivia. He tried to call her everyday, once a day, when he got back to the city, but the call always went straight to voicemail. He was beginning to get frustrated. He was wrong and he knew it. Olivia was mad at him and rightly so. When he reflected on the words he said, he felt sick to his stomach. Why had those words come out of his mouth? He was just angry, feeling attacked and on the defensive. There was no way in heaven or hell he believed that they were true. Olivia was probably the woman he respected and cared for most in his life besides his mother; and their relationship was certainly the most important one in his life. He was so conflicted, on one hand, he wanted nothing more than to put the whole mess behind him and go back to the way things were before he and Olivia had sex. On the other hand, he wanted to explore what there was between them. There was no way he could deny it any longer. He wasn't sure how or when, but things between them had shifted. They were no longer "just friends." His friends were right, there was magic and fireworks and something incredibly special there. As much as it excited him, the thought was also extremely terrifying.

He needed to talk to her to see if she felt the same way. It was imperative they actually sat down to talk this time - calmly and honestly. On the beach, emotions were running high, defense mechanisms were in place and things were said out of fear. Fitz truly and honestly didn't mean anything he had said to Olivia, if only she would answer the phone so she could know how awful he was feeling about the whole thing.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon on a Thursday and Fitz was sitting in his small office at J.P. Morgan, running is hands through his hair. He had been mulling over mundane spread sheets all morning and he was exhausted and stressed out. All he wanted to do was loosen his royal blue tie, unbutton the top few buttons on his light blue button up, take off his blazer, roll up his sleeves and take a quick nap; however, his day was far from done. It had already been a long day for him and unfortunately for him, it was about to get longer. There was a hard knock on his door and before he could tell whomever it was on the other side to come in, the door was already eagerly flying open.

"Hi Baby!" Mellie said a little too cheerfully as she closed the door and strode over to Fitz's desk.

It took everything in him to suppress a groan of annoyance. While Olivia had been avoiding him, he had been avoiding Mellie. Truthfully, he was still angry that she had blown him off for the party and not even had the guts to be honest about why she didn't want to come. Despite the fact that her family was also quite wealthy, he knew that she loved the rich and and lavish lifestyle he and his family lived, so that definitely wasn't the reason she didn't want to come; she adored the Hamptons. Mellie hated his friends and he knew it. He resented the fact that she couldn't be honest with him about such an integral part of his life despite how long they had been together.

"Mellie." His voice was cold and curt. Finally looking up from his computer, he addressed her further. "What do you need? I'm working."

Mellie was dressed in a red skirt suit and low black heels that looked more like what one would find First Lady Jackie Kennedy wearing, rather than a college junior who had a low level intern position for the summer. As usual, she was over dressed and out of style.

"Fitz, baby, my love, you've been back in the city for almost two weeks and I've barely seen you," she said with a pout as she moved to sit on his lap. Fitz tried not to cringe as she laced her arms around his neck and went in for a kiss that he didn't return. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing, Mellie," came his dismissive reply; he possessed neither the time nor the energy to confront her.

"Is this still about your silly summer party, Fitz?"

Before he could sensor himself, he released a loud sigh. Trust her to think that anything that was important to him was silly.

"Don't worry about it, Melanie." Fitz shifted in his chair, wanting to get up and get Mellie out of his office so he could continue his work, but she held fast.

"You just used my full name, so clearly, that's what you're mad about, _Fitzgerald_."

Fitz was determined not to let Mellie make his day any more stressful, so he took a deep breath before continuing. What he really wanted to do was curse her out and yell at her for not being honest with him, but since his confrontation with Olivia on the beach, he learned that maybe yelling wasn't the best way to deal with things.

"Yes, that's what I'm mad about," replied Fitz as calmly as he could as he looked Mellie dead in the eye.

"I told you that they had me working over time here, Fitz. What did you want me to do?"

Fitz's jaw clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut. _Stay calm, Fitz, stay calm. It's not worth it. Definitely not worth it._ When his eyes slid open again they were colder than they had been before. Mellie was still sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck looking slightly pleased with herself. Squeezing his hands against the arms of his chair, Fitz proceeded with his jaw slightly clenched.

"No, Mellie. That's _not _what you told me. You said that your parents wanted you home for John's birthday."

Mellie looked uncomfortable for a minute and then giggled. She put her hand on his cheek.

"That's what I meant, silly."

Fitz was beyond angry at this point, but he still refused to raise his voice.

"Mellie, just cut the crap. Why can't you just be honest enough to say that you didn't want to come because you don't like my friends? Wouldn't that be easier than lying to me? Besides, would it kill you to come to at least _one _of my summer parties. We've been together for almost three years and you've still never been to one. You know that they're important to me."

Mellie let out an aggravated sigh. Clearly, she thought this conversation was inconsequential.

"Fitz, ok, yes, I refuse to come to one of those things and sit there and watch you get drunk with your idiot friends who aren't going anywhere in life because I don't like them. Actually, I hate them. They're loud and annoying. And I hate who you are around them - you lose focus. I'm also tired of Olivia Pope and company thinking that they rule the world. So yes, I lied because that whole summer party thing just sounds like an awful waste of time to me." She patted his lapel and gave a tight unnatural smile.

Fitz grunted. He was appreciative that Mellie had finally been honest with him, but he couldn't stand to be in her presence any longer.

"I think you should go, Mellie." He started to push her off of him, feeling as if he were suffocating under her. Initially, that was one of the things he had loved about her - her ambitious, above the grade, personality trait. She was clearly brilliant; but he was slowly starting to see that the critical eye she used for numbers and marketing was the same critical eye she used to judge his friends, and by extension, him.

Realizing that he was upset and about to dismiss her, Mellie began to scramble to rectify the situation. She had to be in control and steer things the way she wanted them to go.

"I'm sorry, Fitz, please don't be angry with me. Let me make it up to you, honey." Before he could object and before he could realize what was happening, she had slid down his legs and onto the floor. She scooted into the hole in his desk, pulling his rolling chair with her. She locked her legs around the base of the chair so he couldn't go anywhere and swiftly pulled down his pants and boxers.

Fitz's annoyance, more so than anything was indescribable at this point. "Mellie, stop! We're at the office." As Mellie took him in his hand and started to pump her hand up and down he released a frustrated groan. What wouldn't he give for it to be Olivia's dainty, soft hands on him. This is how it had been all week. He couldn't stop fantasizing about her. Here was his girlfriend, on her knees in front of him which was every man's dream, and he was thinking about Olivia. He still wasn't fully hard when Mellie put her mouth on him and images of Olivia's plump lips came rushing to mind. He sighed in an exasperated fashion. He was over Mellie's "apology." Just when it looked like he was going to have to physically remove her, his phone vibrated on top of his desk, startling her and causing her to take her mouth off of him. He used the opportunity to push the chair away and quickly put his pants back on. Looking down at the screen, he saw that it was his father calling him. Fitz hastily answered the phone.

"Dad! Let me put you on hold for just second." He pressed the mute button his iPhone screen and looked down at Mellie who was sitting crouched on the floor.

"Mel, sorry, _babe. _I'm going to have to take this." It was his turn to show a faux smile.

"But, Fitz," she said as she stood and started to pout once more, "we were just getting started and we haven't been intimate in over a month! I miss youuuuuuu," she whined.

"Well, I guess it's going to have to wait a little while longer," he said ushering out the door and shutting it promptly, relieved that she was finally gone. She huffed on the other side of the door and then stomped off down the hall towards her office.

Fitz pressed the mute button again and put his phone to his ear. "Sorry, dad, I had to deal with something. What can I do you for?"

"Tripp, as you know, Rowan and I just closed the YongHen merger before we left China last week. The Chinese firm is sending some people over and Rowan and I are throwing a big dinner party in order to celebrate the closing of the deal. I need you to come home to the Hamptons this weekend for the dinner, Tripp. Addison is in town and it'll look good if the whole family is here. Oh and please dear lord don't bring Melanie."

Normally, Fitz would object. He and Olivia _hated_ being shown off at their father's fancy business dinners, in fact, they had become experts at dodging and making up excuses. Their fathers used these dinners and their important as a justification to have their children on display as if they were trophies. Olivia and Fitz resented it greatly. This time, however, Fitz quickly reasoned that since the party was going to be held at home and not at the D.C. Hilton or the New York Palace like they normally were, Olivia would definitely have to be in attendance too. He _needed _to talk to her.

"Sure dad. When do you want me home?"

Big Gerry was surprised at his son's complacency. He had prepared for a fight.

"Tomorrow by noon, if you can get off of work."

"It shouldn't be a problem. See you tomorrow, Big Gerry. Give mom my love."

* * *

Fitz walked down the hall to ask his boss for the following day off. There was an added spring in his step and he couldn't wait to see Olivia. As he passed Mellie's office, he notice that the door was open but decided there was no way he was stopping to say say anything to her after what had just transpired. After talking to his boss and getting the day off, Fitz was headed back to his office to finish up his day so that he could go back to his apartment and pack. However, he was intercepted and trapped by Mellie for the second time in the space of an hour.

"What do you want, Mel?" spat Fitz, crossing his arms and not even trying to hide his annoyance this time around.

"Did I hear you say something about you leaving for the Hamptons tomorrow?" came her disgustingly saccharine voice.

"Yes," Fitz was in no mood for her shenanigans.

"But Fiiiitz, Mellie started in her whiney voice that she thought got her everything she wanted, "I wanted to have dinner tomorrow night!" Before Fitz even had the chance to explain and shut her down, Mellie's facial expression changed from one of a pouting child to the face of someone who had just had the most brilliant idea. "Can I come with you?" she asked excitedly.

"No, Mellie, no." She wasn't going to ruin this for him. This was finally his chance to talk to Olivia alone before the school year began and before everyone decided to interfere in their lives. This had to go perfectly. He had so much to apologize for and they had even more to figure out. Besides, Big Gerry had explicitly told him to not bring her, so there was no way she was coming. "Mellie, this is one of Gerry's and Rowan's business dinners. You can't come. You said you wanted to have dinner tomorrow night? Well you'll be having it by yourself."

With that, he brushed past her and into his office without another word. Mellie stood there floored, fuming and embarrassed. She couldn't believe he had just talked to her like that, and in public no less! She be damned if he got away with this. She was going to be at that dinner whether he like it or not.

* * *

Olivia was sitting on her living room couch with her legs tucked under her, in athletic shorts and a comfortable, worn, long-sleeve Georgetown Day t-shirt, watching a midday movie with her parents. It had been such a long time since they'd done something so ordinary and relaxing as a family. She loved her parents, and she knew they loved her more than anything else in the world, but between Maya's charity events in both New York and D.C. and Rowan's demanding job, they didn't spend much time with just the three of them, doing simple things. The closest it got was the weekly dinners with the Grants.

Olivia had long stopped paying attention to the movie. She was staring down at her phone, contemplating whether or not she should finally return Fitz's calls. She had 45 total missed calls from him from the past two weeks. Fitz had called once a day like clockwork and sometimes two to three times on the weekends. Truthfully, she missed talking to her best friend. He was the one person that she told everything to and so much had happened in the time since their beach blow up that she wanted to share with him. However, her pride was getting in the way. She was so hurt by everything that he had said. After reflecting and replaying their conversation on a loop in her head, she realized that it was wrong to have accused him of being the only one at fault in their sexcapades. Even though she didn't necessarily initiate it, she had wanted it just as much if not more than he did. She also couldn't deny that something had shifted in their relationship. There were strong feelings and an inherent need to be with with him that hadn't been there before. Her emotions were tangled and thinking about her feelings for Fitz scared her, especially because she had seen a side of him the other night on the beach that she had never seen before. She knew that he had felt the connection too, but there was a sinister part of her brain that was telling her that Fitz was being genuine when he had yelled the vile things at her on the beach.

Her father's ringing phone bought her out of her thoughts.

Bypassing formalities, Rowan began talking. "Did you talk to him? And he's coming home? Tomorrow morning? Perfect. Later, Ger."

Her father swung his legs on the floor and reached for the TV remote, pausing the movie. "Olivia, Fitzgerald is coming home from the city tomorrow for the dinner. I don't want to hear anymore whining and complaining about having to be in attendance. This is a family affair and I intend for the whole family to be there."

Olivia nodded meekly in concession. Rowan un-paused the movie and turned his attention back to the movie. Olivia was both excited and sickeningly nervous to see Fitz. She knew that he was going to look exquisite all dressed up - he always did. But, with the inappropriate thoughts about him that had been running through her head, she was going to have a hard time keeping herself composed. She shook her head, reminding herself of the hurtful things Fitz had said, which was something she had started to do whenever positive thoughts of him surfaced. It was a defense mechanism. However, she knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't want to. She was so conflicted, on one hand, she wanted nothing more than to put the whole mess behind her and go back to the way things were before she and Fitz had sex. On the other hand, she wanted to explore what there was between them. Abby and Quinn had been right, she couldn't deny it any longer, there was something special between them.

She decided that it was time for them to talk. However, she wanted to make him sweat for a while longer over the things he had said, so she held off on returning his calls, deciding to find some alone time with him the following night. She also decided that part of making him sweat was making sure that she looked absolutely irresistible at the dinner.

"May I be excused? I need to pick out an outfit for tomorrow night."

Rowan and Maya exchanged pleased looks and Maya responded, "Sure honey."

With that, Olivia energetically bounded up the stairs to her room to find the perfect dress.

* * *

**So Fitz feels awful, and quite rightly so! But Liv is also taking some responsibility for what happened. Some of you said that you thought the beach fight came out of nowhere, so I hope that I was able to convey that it was not in fact out of nowhere, but due to all of the new and conflicting emotions that both Liv and Fitz were feeling. (One of you even compared me to Shonda - that hurt). Sorry about the Mellie incident, I know most of you probably aren't too happy about that! What you guys think her triffling ass is up to? Any predictions for the dinner and their talk? Review and let me know!**

**Until Next Time! **

**xoxo, **

**T. **

**PS: As usual, thanks to babycakesbriauna and BKGladiator for all their invaluable help! xo**


	7. Ordinary People

**I looove reading all of your reviews and love getting your PMs! You guys make me smile :) As I mentioned, I'm going to be out of the country without wifi for a week, so I don't know when the next update will be. However, I am taking my computer so that I can get some writing done if I have the time. I also left you with a little something special in this chapter ;) Enjoy!**

**PS: The song I listened to most in while writing this chapter was Ordinary People by John Legend (hence the title). I though the lyrics were pretty fitting, so if you want to give it a listen before you read, please feel free.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal or its characters. **

* * *

The next twenty-four hours flew by and before she knew it, chefs, event-coordinators, butlers wearing all black with white gloves, and waiters were all bustling around Olivia's house trying to prepare for the plethora of Chinese guests the Pope-Grants would be hosting for the evening. Olivia was in her room, knowing from experience it was best to stay out of the way and let her mother give the orders. Her father had been working in his office since 7 am because he also knew that staying out of the way when Maya was planning for a dinner party was the best thing to do.

Olivia spent most of the day lounging in her room, reading French philosophy and listening to music. Feeling relaxed and ready to face what was sure to be a stressful night head on, she got out of bed at 5pm, two hours before guests were set to arrive, and started to get ready. Turning on some lively music, she set out her dress on her bed and plugged in her flat iron and headed for the shower. For the past two weeks, showering in her shower brought back floods of memories of her time spent with Fitz. Moisture never failed to pool between her legs and her knees always went weak. She spent longer than planned in the shower lost in her thoughts about Fitz. After washing her hair, Olivia finally got out of the shower and finished getting ready.

* * *

By the time Olivia made it out of her room, it was 7:15. She was late and Rowan would undoubtedly be mad. As she stopped on the top of landing one last time to check that she looked alright, she peered over the railing to try to get some sense of just how many stuffy Chinese business men she would be forced to mingle with and act like she cared about. Her eyes scanned the foyer and she saw Gerry and Elizabeth Grant with champagne flutes in their hands, entertaining a group of five or six men. Moving clockwise, she noticed her mother animatedly engaged in conversation with another group, while Rowan stood with his hand on the small of her back looking like the proud and supportive husband he was. Finally her eyes landed on the one person she was subconsciously looking for. There Fitz stood next to his sister, laughing at something one of the men had just said looking more handsome than Olivia ever remembered. He was dressed in a well tailored black Armani suit, a white dress shirt, patent leather black shoes and to top it all off, he was wearing a vibrant red bow tie. His hair was gelled back smoothly and there was no doubt in her mind that he smelled absolutely amazing. She smiled to herself and bit down on her bottom lip. Fitz looked perfect and she wanted him.

As if on instinct, Fitz looked up to see Olivia taking him in and their eyes locked. They both felt their breath hitch and it was if time stopped. The room was full and buzzing, but no one existed except for them. In that moment, Fitz couldn't help but instinctively feel that everything was going to be ok. Olivia looked absolutely breath-taking. She was wearing an all white, knee-length bandage dress that accented her body in all of the right places. Her hair was bone straight but flipped gently at the right side and cascaded gently over her shoulders. She had decided to keep her make up simple and her jewelry even simpler, opting to only wear a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. However, the thing that made Olivia's look complete, and made her even more irresistible to Fitz was her red Louboutin heels. Fitz smiled softly to himself at the fact that they were always subconsciously in sync. Her shoes matched his bow tie perfectly.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him as she descended the stairs; she was completely enamored and had forgotten that she was still supposed to be mad at him. Finally reaching his side, she looked up at his deep cerulean eyes as she felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach.

"Hi"

"Hi"

He leaned down to peck her gently on the cheek, but lingered a little longer to whisper in her ear. "You look absolutely stunning, Livvie."

She felt the effects of his rich baritone voice all the way in her toes and she had to remind herself to breathe. Her cheeks flushed and she smiled a wide, radiant smile. Damn him and his charm, she was supposed to be mad at him!

"You don't look so bad yourself, Grant," she whispered back.

Addison cleared her throat loudly, bringing them out of their moment.

"Hi Addie," Olivia excitedly greeted Fitz's sister, hugging her quickly before turning to introduce herself to her father's visitors. Being the intelligent and interesting women she was, it didn't take Olivia long to have all four men engaged in a fascinating conversation about the difference between the Chinese and American economic system. Fitz casually put his hand on the small of her back and immediately felt a jolt of electricity hum between them. Olivia faltered for a minute, but quickly recovered and Fitz smiled to himself, slowly realizing what power simple contact held. The gesture that Fitz had done so many times at so many other dinners out of formality, now held a whole new meaning, and he was delighted with whatever contact he could have with her. To him, it meant she didn't hate his guts entirely.

Before long, a well dressed butler stepped into the brightly lit foyer, ringing a little golden bell that signaled dinner.

* * *

Dinner went off without a hitch. The Popes and the Grants were pros when it came to entertaining distinguished guests, and knew just what to serve and just what to say to woo them. Of course, both sets of parents couldn't help but talk at length about both Olivia and FItz's accolades at Columbia University. As expected, the pair was charming and engaging; all of the guests were thoroughly impressed.

Throughout dinner, Olivia and Fitz, who were sitting across from one another would share heated, longing glances or graze feet under the table. Fitz put more salt than necessary on his mashed potatoes just because he was looking for an excuse to brush hands with Olivia each time she passed him the salt shaker. The sexual tension was slowly building and they were both eager to get out of the dinner and talk. After dessert was brought out, everyone was sitting around the table contentedly sighing and making conversation. Fitz scanned the table making sure that he wasn't being watched. Then, he locked eyes with Olivia, stroked his imaginary beard and then put his hands flat on the table in front of him. Olivia nodded, smiling discreetly. It was their age old signal for "it's time to get the hell out of here!" They had been doing it since they were five whenever they wanted to get out of something, particularly with stuffy business dinners. Olivia waited on Fitz. Since he sent the signal, she was going to follow his lead.

"Well Gentlemen, Mom, Dad, Addie, Rowan, Maya, I've had an absolutely wonderful evening full of incredible and stimulating conversation," Olivia shook her head and suppressed a laugh. He was such a suck up and a charmer, "But I would love to be excused. The office gave me a lot of paper work to finish up since I took the day off today."

"Of course, Fitz! Go ahead," chimed Rowan.

"Thank you, Rowan and good night, everyone!"

Fitz stood and excused himself and slipped out of the dining room room. Olivia watched him turn left as he went through the doorway, and she figured he was headed outside. As protocol for their foolproof plan demanded, she waited another 15 minutes before excusing herself.

"Gentlemen, Mom, Dad, Elizabeth, Gerry and Addie, I'm sorry to be so boring, but I'm exhausted. May I please be excused as well?"

"Of course dear, good night," Maya responded. Olivia stood, and pushed her chair in and walked casually out of the dining room. Instead of turning right to head to her bedroom, she turned left, following the direction Fitz had gone just minutes before. No one suspected a thing.

* * *

As she quietly pushed the sliding glass door open, she was suddenly nervous. There was so much they had to say and talk through. She had no idea where this night would lead them. She stepped onto the stone pool patio and removed her heels. Fitz was sitting on the edge of a pool chair and between the angle he was sitting at and the way the full moon was hitting his face, se could only see his profile. To her, he looked absolutely breathtaking. He was lost in thought with his forearms leaning on his upper legs and his fingers laced together. His shoes and socks, which he had removed a few minutes before we placed neatly beside his feet. Fitz was so far in his own world, he didn't hear Olivia approaching until she was standing next to him.

"Hi," she said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

He looked up and couldn't help but notice that the way the moonlight was hitting her face made her look ethereal.

"Hi."

They stood for a while just taking each other in. Finally, Fitz softly suggested they take a walk. He picked up his shoes in his hands, hooking two fingers in the backs of his shoes. Olivia did the same. Bathed in moonlight, they walked barefoot side by side in comfortable silence for a little while. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," they both suddenly blurted at the same time. They looked at each other, blushed and laughed.

"You first," Olivia said quietly.

"No, please, you first, I feel like you have much less to apologize for, if anything at all. Besides, it's always ladies first, I'll have you know that my parents raised a gentleman."

She giggled sweetly and then took several deep breaths in order to proceed. "Fitz, I'm really sorry for pretending that you were the only one guilty for our actions the night of the party and the morning after. I couldn't handle the fact that I was so caught up in you and how good it felt to be with you. Fitz, you know me better than anyone, so you know I'm not that girl who cheats on her boyfriend, especially with someone who's also in a relationship. I never do anything remotely crazy, or adventurous, that was always you. I'm certainly not that girl who cheats a second time. I'm not that girl who starts to have feelings, strong feelings, for the person she cheated with…" she trailed off and had to take another deep breath before she continued. Fitz could tell she was terrified.

She had started to ramble and they had stopped walking. "That's what happened, Fitz, I started to get feelings for you. I saw you in a whole different light and it scared me but I thought it was there for you too. And then on the beach you said those horrible things. Things that I never thought you would be capable of saying, not even to your worst enemy, because you're one of the kindest people I know." Olivia gently placed her hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. He could see the unshed ones brimming on hers. He knew this was hard for her because she wasn't one to normally open up.

"I was so hurt, so, so hurt and so confused and _so _angry. I felt like I had wasted my time and emotions and energy believing that anything could come between us." Looking down at the grass again, she continued. "I didn't want to admit that I could be that person who cheated, and I didn't want to admit that those feelings were there - are there," she corrected herself, "so, Fitz," said said, looking up at him with sincerity gleaming from her big brown eyes, "I'm sorry."

His heart broke during the last part of her apology and as soon as she was finished, he pulled her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Livvie, I'm so, so, _so, _sorry. I don't even know where to begin." Reaching behind him, he unlocked her arms, which she had locked around his waist; he wanted to look her in the eye as he apologized. "I guess I should start by saying that I have feelings for you too, Livvie. I was also so scared of what it meant for our friendship, for my relationship with Mellie, and for yours with Edison. Immediately, I began thinking about what would happen if this was one-sided. The feelings I developed for you were so intense, so fast. In retrospect, I think they may have been there for a very long time." He took a deep breath to collect himself, shoved his free hand into his pocket, and continued. "On the beach, I was feeling threatened, the words that were coming out of your mouth confirmed everything that the negative parts of my brain had been thinking. I was hurt and I retaliated. You have to believe me when I say that I in no way believe or meant anything that I said to you before you stormed off."

Olivia had silent tears streaming down her face. In all the years he had known her, Fitz had only seen Olivia cry about five times, and he knew that he was the only person she cried in front of. He appreciated that she trusted him enough to open up in front of him like she was doing.

"Livvie, the sex that we had was special, and life-altering, and earth-shattering, and the best sex of my life; and come on, we all know that I was a low-key man whore before I met Mellie, so I've had _a lot_ of sex." Olivia laughed at Fitz's antics despite her tears, " Ah, there's that smile I love so much," he reached up and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away a tear. "I initiated the sex in the morning after because I was so overwhelmed by my sudden rush of feelings; you were right in what you said, I couldn't resist coming back for more. I care about you, Livvie, so much. You're one of the most important people in my life. Olivia, I cheapened the beautiful moments we shared, and I'm truly and deeply sorry."

"It's ok, Fitz, it's ok," she kept repeating as she buried her head into his chest once more and let her tears fall. She dropped her shoes and he dropped his so they could hold each other properly. After a minute, Olivia looked up.

"So what now? Where do we go from here?"

"Where do you want to go, Livvie? I know I've misbehaved, and you've made your mistakes, and we've both still got room left to grow."

"I want to make this thing work, but I think we should take it slow. We don't know which way to go."

"Okay, so we take it slow. We start by talking to Mellie and Edison, and we go from there. I think we should keep this between us for now, until we have everything all figured out, but I want give this a try, I this to work. I want to be with you. Sound good to you, Livvie?"

She looked up at him with the biggest smile on her face and brightest gleam in her he had seen in a long time.

"Sounds perfect. This time we'll take it slow."

* * *

The pair walked around aimlessly and in a comfortable silence for a little while longer. They were happy just to enjoy each other's company. Eventually, they found themselves cuddling in a chair on Fitz's pool deck. Olivia had one arm securely wrapped around the underside of his waist and the other was resting lightly on his firm chest. He was drawing feather light circles on her back and inhaling the sweet lavender scent of her hair. They were silently basking in their feelings and in the decision they had both made to try to make things work between them. As usual, Fitz was the first one to break the silence.

"Livvie," he said, sitting up slightly.

"Hmm," came her reply with her eyes still closed.

"Let's go swimming," she could hear the the big goofy grin in his voice as he made the suggestion.

"Fitz, we can't, everyone is still next door, and my swim suit is all the way in my room. There's no way I'll make it through the house undetected."

"So live a little, Livvie. Let's skinny dip," he smirked. They were sitting up by this time and there was a hint of challenge in Fitz's voice and a playful gleam in his eye. Instead of replying, Olivia grabbed the hem of her dress and began to lift it over her head. Fitz stopped her.

"No, allow me." She stood and he moved behind her, placing a delicate kiss on her shoulder. "From the moment I saw you in this stunning dress, I knew I wanted to be the one to take if off of you." Olivia shivered at his words. He lifted the hem and gently pulled the dress over her head. She was left only in a beautiful lacy, cream, bra and barely there underwear. His breath hitched as he dropped her dress unceremoniously on the chair behind him, and he ghosted his hands down her smooth waist and across her flat abdomen. Fitz felt his member beginning to stir in his pants and he was almost sure she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Fitz…" she breathed. The moment was so quiet and magical. He placed a soft, wet kiss on the spot on her neck that he knew drove her absolutely insane. She started to moan, but bit her bottom lip before it could slip out of her. He deftly unclasped her bra and she let it fall. Olivia was left in nothing but her underwear as she turned to face Fitz.

"You look a little over-dressed, Mr. Grant." She reached up and seductively began to untie his bow tie. She slowly and torturously unbuttoned each button. By the time she got to the last one, Fitz was panting. Opening his shirt, she was pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn't wearing an undershirt. Olivia ran her fingers over Fitz's washboard abs while biting her lip. His physique was incredible. She took her time to really run her fingers over each line and groove. Fitz was so turned on and impossibly hard, but didn't dare move for fear of breaking the spell she had him under. Olivia unbuckled his pants, let them fall through the floor and they simultaneously moaned as she began stroking him though his boxers. Just as he leaned down to kiss her, she coyly dodged him, stepped out of his embrace, ran and cannon-balled into the pool.

Fitz laughed loudly and followed her lead. Because she was such a fast swimmer, Olivia was almost at the other end of the pool before Fitz caught up to her and pinned her against the shallowest part of gradual incline that served as the entrance. The Grants had a beach entry pool instead of the traditional steps. They were both laughing hysterically as Fitz hovered over her, using his arms to support him. She looked up at him sweetly, and gently pushed his wet hair out of his face. He dipped his head and then they were kissing. Fitz started off cautiously, not yet sure how far she was willing to go again. They had after all just agreed to take it slow. They kissed languidly and leisurely, tongues doing a slow, sensual dance. To both, it felt like their mouths were made for one another and they had been kissing for a lifetime. The kissed turned fervent and more passionate. Olivia sucked and nipped on Fitz's bottom lip while he teased her endlessly with his tongue. Eventually, they had to come up for air. "What happened to going slow, Livvie?" Fitz winked. She responded by pulling his head back down to hers. She knew that they had talked about going slow, but they needed this. They needed to feel that deep encompassing connection with one another again. She kissed him fervently like their lives depended on it.

After a while, Olivia started to get restless. Her nipples, which were extremely hard due to a combination of how turned on she was and the light breeze blowing, were rubbing against Fitz's bare chest and she began grinding her hips, in search of a release for the fire that was building inside of her. Sensing her restlessness, Fitz trailed his hand down her body and carefully removed her dainty panties, flinging them into the pool somewhere behind him. He slipped two fingers into her dripping ready heat and groaned. Olivia's eyes fluttered and shut. They were lying just high enough up on the incline that she was almost completely out of the water.

"Always so Livvie ready," he kissed the side of her neck and began to slowly thrust his fingers in an out of her while using his thumb to rub on her swollen clit.

Slowly, he placed a trail of kisses down her body, stopping to pay attention to each nipple. He paid each one equal attention, sucking and biting lightly. He kept kissing his way further down her body, and as he got to her core, he stopped. She opened to eyes to see what the problem was.

"Let me show you just how sorry I am, Livvie. Let me show you how special you are to me, and what our first time meant to me."

She nodded and closed her eyes again as Fitz lowered his mouth to her throbbing center. He flicked his tongue on her clit over and over again, and then would suck it hard into his mouth. He was torturing her slowly. Every time she thought she had his pattern figured out, he did something different. She was writhing beneath him in ecstasy; she couldn't believe how talented this man was with his mouth. Without warning, he put his tongue into her tight hole and used his thumb to continue the slow torture on her nub. Fitz could feel Olivia getting close so began thrusting his tongue as deep as he could possibly go and managed to hit all her spots. She was so sweet he thought he could stay between her thighs and taste her forever if she would let him. Her walls began contracting and he hummed in delight, the vibrations sending her over the edge. She came hard whining his name; Fitz thought it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He licked and sucked her down from her orgasm, and when the last tremors were done, he kissed his way back up her body.

Their lips locked and the taste of herself on his lips initiated another wave of arousal. She reached between them to grab his thick, long, throbbing, rock hard member and she had him lined up to her center. She was teasing both of them by running the head through her slick folds. He was ready to ease himself into paradise, when they heard a loud screech coming from the direction of Olivia's house. They paused. The screech was followed by a loud yell and even louder bellowing. They looked at each other and jumped into action. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

**Ahhhh aren't our faves the cutest?! I flove them. How cute was their little signal to get out of dinner? I'm glad they finally had that mature talk and then "took things slow" haha! I know a lot of you are anxious for them to get rid of Mellie and Edison, and that's coming, I promise! Any predictions for the next chapter? Review and let me know! As always, thanks to Nikki and Cakes for their help! **

**Until Next Time! **

**xoxo, **

**T. **


End file.
